In The Night
by StuntDouble
Summary: Though Rin and Len have been happily married for a year now, and they enjoy all of their intimate time together, they both are feeling a bit bored...in the bedroom that is. In order to spice things up in the bedroom, they both come up with a very...sexy plan...


Summary: Though Rin and Len have been happily married for a year now, and they enjoy all of their intimate time together, they both are feeling a bit bored...in the bedroom that is. In order to _spice _things up in the bedroom, they both come up with a very..._sexy_ plan...

A/N: I'm actually debating between making this a longer story but for now it shall remain a one-shot~ This contains M rated material- non-cest- and some slight bondage as well as a small master/slave relationship. I do NOT own Vocaloid and never will...sadly... Also, I DO make mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) so please let me know if you see any so I can fix them and make this story easier on the eyes~ With this in mind, please enjoy yo lemon~~

* * *

They truly loved each other, there was no doubt about that. But as they laid in each others arms, basking in the afterglow of their most recent intimate moment, Rin couldn't help but feel a bit...well...bored with the previous sex.

Yes, she loved how it made her feel so close to her lover and such but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't satisfied. She let out a soft sigh before lazily beginning to run her hands across Len's defined torso.

Little did she know, her husband was feeling a bit of the same way. Just generally bored. Len gently ran a hand through his wife's blonde and sex tousled hair, kissing her forehead. "You're still awake?" he mumbled against her, slightly surprised as Rin would normally be exhausted by the time they had finished for the night.

"Yeah..." she replied absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Len brought his love closer, putting his nose to hers and gazing at her gorgeous face intently.

After a moment Rin replied, "Oh, nothing...I'm just thinking.."

The blonde man smirked. "I doubt that..but I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to, right?" He gently nosed her hair, taking in her sweet, citrusy scent.

"...yeah..." Rin's voice had softened to a hushed whisper, worrying Len.

"...Rin?"

He received no response except for his love's slightly erratic breathing and glanced down to see her soundly asleep.

'I guess I'll just talk to her in the morning...' he thought, sighing before tightening his grip on Rin's waist and closing his eyes to let sleep overcome him.

* * *

The morning had come and gone quickly and the two lovers were forced to go their separate ways for the majority of the day- Len staying at home and working from his laptop while Rin had gone off to her classes at the nearby college (she was finishing up her last year).

And now with no one to talk to and having his paperwork and such finished for the day, Len leaned back in his office chair and ran a hand through his pinned back blonde hair. Sighing, he leaned forward and reopened his laptop only to find it dead. "I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind if I used hers..." Great, he was speaking to himself now.

Len stood and strode out of his office and to the living room before grabbing Rin's simplistic laptop and sitting on the couch with the technology situated on his lap. He opened it and after waiting for it the screen to load up he saw that his darling Rinny had left something..._interesting..._on her screen.

After quickly looking at the clock to make sure that his love wouldn't walk in on him "peeping" (as she would call it jokingly) at her stuff, Len began to read everything on the screen. Word after word on the _best _ways to _pleasure a certain someone_. Even he felt his face heat up at some points but now he knew what he had to do.

The blonde looked at the clock once more and smirked, closing Rin's laptop and sliding it back into it's original spot. He had a couple hours...might as well prepare for _tonight._

* * *

Rin sighed, relieved that she was finally done with her daily classes and in front of the door to her and Len's home where she would no doubt be welcomed with adoration from her lover.

But as she opened the door, she felt something was...off.

"Len...? I'm home..." she called, take a cautious step past the door's frame. No response.

"Lenny?" she called once again as she sat her bag down on the floor and began to explore the house.

She opened her mouth to call to her love once more before she caught a glimpse of him through the slightly open door of his study. "You know I've been calling for you." she huffed, slightly annoyed as he seemed to not be paying her any attention.

"Oh I know." he replied simply, keeping his focus on the screen in front of him.

"Len, come on! Stop working and look at me!" Rin groaned, stamping over to him and slamming his laptop closed and succeeding in getting her love to look at her casually.

"You know, Rin, I thought you _liked _it when someone didn't listen to you..." he smirked, obviously mocking her in some way.

The blonde's face instantly drained of color and she watched as Len gave her that oh-so sexy _I win_ look. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Idiot." she sputtered out, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"I saw your laptop Rin_-chan_. And if you want to try _that_, then all you have to say is please." By this point he had his arms encircling her waist, owning her, and whispered this huskily in her ear.

"Len..." her voice came out just above a whisper, eyes closed in an almost bliss at the moment.

"Yes, love?"

"_Please."_ Rin put as much pleading into her voice as possible, her originally demanding nature gone by this point. Her love smirked once more and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, princess~"

For the next couple of days they sorted everything out for their _fun _night. Though Len had already purchased much of what was needed, Rin later opted to wait a couple of days- and to Len's disappointment- and take a break with things in the bedroom (yes he was "bored", but come on, he's still a guy) to give them both more of a _rush_ when the time came. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Finally...the week was drawing to a close, leading the two lovers into what was sure to be an _exhilarating _night.

As soon as Rin returned from her classes, she raced upstairs to quickly change for the _activities_ that were most certainly to come when she was finished- after all she had returned later than expected and night was already coming upon them.

Daintily, she slipped into the seductive, yet classic maid uniform that she'd bought herself (of course she didn't tell Len, what would be the fun in that?). She had known that it was revealing, and yes Len had so obviously seen her in the nude before, but she couldn't help but blush with slight embarrassment when she saw that the outfit barely covered her- well- anywhere.

_Knock, knock_

The blonde jumped to her feet, almost tripping over her pile of discard clothes in the process.

"Rinny~ I know you're in there~" And without even waiting for a response, Len turned the knob and swung open the door. For a moment, he froze, taking in his lover's new outfit. The male smirked subtly, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "So you've decided to go all kinky on me now, huh?" he teased, causing his wife's face to turn scarlet red.

"W-well you said you wanted something different! So y-you can take it or leave it!" Rin huffed, crossing her arms to try and hide her chest.

A sudden, dark cloud seemed to come over Len as he closed the door, locking it behind him. "And what exactly do you think you're doing, yelling at me like that? Are you trying to tell _me_ what to do, Rinny?" slowly, Len had stalked towards her and now had her cornered against a wall.

Crystal blue eyes widened at how easily her adoring lover had slipped into their play. Without even warning her that they were starting! "I-I.." she began to stammer, still blushing a deep red.

This time, Len didn't bother to hid his smirk as he leaned in to gently nibble at his "maid's" earlobe. "I guess that just means I'll have to _punish_ you, won't I? I can't have my _servants_ telling me what to do after all~"

"Len..." she breathed out while feeling her lover's talented hands begin to roam her body.

Pretending to be angered, he immediately pulled away from his dearest Rin- who almost whined in the process. "Who are you calling _Len_?!" he demanded. "You are to only call me _master_ understood?"

"Y-yes Master..." As soon as Rin obeyed his wish, he returned to her- allowing his hands to wander wherever they pleased for the moment. Then slowly, Len moved the both of them over to the queen sized bed, "pushing" Rin onto it before he leaned over her and began to nip at her neck in a teasing manner. The woman beneath him moaned softly, her hands starting to wander around as well.

But, once again, that wasn't allowed. Not even for a minute.

Sighing almost pitifully, Len raised his head to look into his servant's deep, deceptively innocent eyes. "You don't even realize what you're doing, do you?" he asked, pulling out a pair of simple handcuffs. "But either way, you should know the rules." And with that he quickly bound her hands to the headboard. It was at this moment that moment that Len allowed his hand to rub against his love's panties in the most alluring way she deemed possible at the moment. "My Rinny, you're so wet~"

Truthfully, Rin had never seen her lover so...so..._into_ something like this. It was..._different. _Amazingly different. And despite herself, she did find that she was truly and utterly, well, wet. Her body was aching for her _sexy_ lover. She _needed_ him.

Then with as much of a smirk as she could conjure, she dropped her voice to an innocently soft and timid tone. "Am I to be punished for that too, Master?"

"Well of course." Len replied simply before leaning up to her ear and growling in it huskily, "I _never_ said you could be _this _aroused, did I?" With that, he practically tore the offending article off, including that oh-so short skirt that was hiding nothing to begin with.

He subtly ran his index finger across her opening, coating it with her essence. "You're such a _dirty_ slut, aren't you?" Though there was a teasing tone in her love's voice, Rin couldn't help but look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you just-" she was cut off by her own moan as Len roughly drove two fingers into her, his thumb pressing on her clit with almost painful force. Yet somehow, this pain just made her yearn for more. And it was because of this yearning that made her whine as Len pulled his digits out in slow, deliberate motions.

Slowly, he began to develop an easy, yet addicting rhythm with his fingers, causing his dearest Rin to push herself against his fingers, asking for more- he knew. Yet he wasn't going to give it to her, not yet.

He slowed his ministrations, causing his love to whine in protest. "N-no...Master...please..." she begged, tossing her head back in frustration as he hadn't allowed her to finish yet.

Ignoring her begs, Len began running his hands under her frilly, skimpy maid shirt and gently caressing her breasts while leaning his mouth against her neck and biting the junction between her neck and shoulder harshly, drawing blood which marked her otherwise flawless skin.

"Nnn..." Rin groaned, visibly flinching as her husband bit her and then lapped up the blood eagerly- squeezing both her breasts for just a split second before dragging his nails down her sides and leaving pink tracks in his wake.

"Ah...!" The blonde squirmed under Len as he dug his nails down her slim figured yet again, clenching her eyes shut in slight pain before relaxing as her abuser gently ran his palms over the heated skin to cool its irritation.

"If you don't be quiet, I'll have to get the gag out. Do you really want me to do that?" he asked with a harsh growl, one hand moving to grip her golden locks.

Slitting her eyes open, the servant quickly shook her head. Or as much as she could with Len's tight hold on her hair.

At her reply, Len smirked. "Smart choice." He then dove towards her mouth, initiating a fiery, domineering kiss while his experienced fingers once again began to pleasure his lover.

Pulling away from that glorious mouth, the elder continued to bring Rin higher and higher, keeping up his constant teasing ways for what felt like hours to them both.

At times, he would simply dip a finger into her core- not enough to give her any sort of actual relief- before diving all the way in whenever he wanted to, continuously avoiding her most sensitive spots for a while so when he did finally decide to brush against them she would snap her hips forward in a desperate attempt to get more of that glorious friction she craved.

Again, Len pulled away from his maid. This time completely moving away from the bed and getting a frustrated moan from his wife.

"L-Le...Master...please...!"

"What was that? Is this little bit of teasing too much for my little slave?" He mocked.

He was quickly answered with a nod.

"Well you know what you have to do, Rinny~ Beg for it like the bitch you are." He growled, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Master...please...I need to cum...just let me finish! Please!" she cried, dewy tears forming along the edges of her eyes.

"Rin..." he murmured, instantly kneeling by her head and gently kissing away her salty tears while he busied his hands with ridding his love of her top and shedding his own clothes carelessly.

Clearing his throat and quickly falling back into character, he plastered a smirk onto his face and stood before going to the end of the bed, grapping Rin's thighs harshly and then pulling them closer to him.

"I guess since you said please..." he teased before roughly driving into her without warning.

Rin moaned, her head falling back in pleasure and her hands straining against her bonds. But that moan of pleasure soon turned into one of irritation as Len pulled out as slowly as humanly possible.

"No...move...more...Master, I need it!" She groaned, bucking her hips up in order to try to hurry her lover up. As soon as she did this though, she felt a stinging pain spread across her ass. Had he just..._spanked her...?_

"Listen here, princess. I _am_ moving. Though it may not feel like it to such a loose person as _you_, I am. So you just need to _wait._" He hissed acidly, giving a particularly hard thrust that sent her shoulders against the headboard.

Biting her lower lip and drawing blood, she tried suppressing a moan as she felt Len's shaft creep back into her aching core and he slowly developed a slow rhythm. But by now, she knew better than to say something.

"Mnn.." she groaned, arching her back and hissing as her lover slowly began picking up his speed while licking and nipping at her skin- marking her up as much as possible.

xXxXxXxXx

The minutes turned to hours, and by this point the "innocent maid" was clutching the bedsheets, moaning rather wantonly as her master dragged her to sit on his lap with his member still deep inside her and driving his hips against hers once she was fully seated.

Slowly, she started to try and ride Len, eyes clenched shut in concentration. Rin only groaned in frustration as he gripped her hips and didn't allow the eager blonde to move.

"You think that after calling to me out of turn I'd allow you control?" he asked, receiving another needy moan as he pushed his love down farther on his shaft.

Though the idea of his somewhat passive lover riding over him was something he definitely wouldn't mind happening, they were still in the game. And things were just getting interesting too.

He knew she was close. That she was holding back her release and only managing to do so by the skin of her teeth. She was a hot mess, her hair tousled and her entire body taunt as she tried controlling herself. She had been reduced to nothing but a panting, orgasm craving mess. And Len loved it.

But he also realized that making her wait was having an affect on him. He was throbbing and he knew she could feel it (It was probably one of the reasons her breath had hitched suddenly). Keeping her back ended up keeping him back as well. And the blonde felt he- they- deserved it now.

"Master...please...you said you'd finish me off.." Rin whined, grinding herself against him and pressing her back to his chest.

And how tempted he was to finish them both out. "Mmm...fine...~ But first..." he drawled, pushing his lover up off his shaft just a bit- receiving a quite delicious groan from Rin- then dragging a hand and pressing it against the space between his member and her tight, dripping entrance.

With a smirk, he dragged each of his fingers through her essence, effectively covering his hand with her. The torturer then brought his hand back up, pushed his servant back down onto his lap and held his covered hand in front of Rin's face.

At first, Rin pulled back with surprised eyes. "W-what's that...?" she asked with a soft voice, shuddering against Len as his hot breath hit against her ear.

"That, _sweetie_, is my hand covered in the mess you've made over this past hour." He simpered. "And if you ever want to cum today, I want this hand _spotless_. Understand?"

This was something definitely new to her.

While she generally enjoyed pleasing Len with her own mouth- and vice versa- she had obviously never tasted herself. This situation was turning more awkward by the second... But... she _was_ pretty desperate.

Hesitantly, she lapped at Len's index finger- causing them both to moan.

For Len, it was simply because his love just looked so sexy licking his finger with that soft, pink tongue with her eyes half lidded and lust filled. While Rin was shocked by how...bittersweet she tasted. Maybe she was overreacting or maybe she had her imagination to thank but none of that really seemed to matter as she continued lapping and completely cleaning Len's hand of her essence too engrossed in her task to notice Len staring at her with unbridled lust. Just imagining that suction and feel of her tongue against his shaft practically sent Len over the edge and he once again began thrusting into his maid at a breakneck pace.

Moaning, Rin clenched her eyes shut and tried her best to finish her task only managing to do so for a few moments before dropping the other's hand from her mouth- it was pretty much clean anyway- and gripping the bedsheets tightly. "Len...Len...ooh..I'm so...c-close..." she groaned, moving to meet her lover's thrust in desperation.

"Rin..." he sighed, moving his hands to cup Rin's breasts and roll his hands over her no doubt over sensitive tips and ignoring her small slip up, "_MY _Rin..." he growled possessively, giving a hard thrust to where he knew her most sensitive spot was and causing his possession to gasp and tighten around him profusely.

The end finally came for them both.

When the two lovers were spent, Len pulled out and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek after turning her to face him.

Finally, Rin gained enough energy to open her eyes and glanced down at her lover's still somewhat hard member. "Master...please...not again..not so soon.." she pleaded as she moved up the bed to put some space between them.

Chuckling, Len followed after her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." he soothed, kissing her cheek once again.

Sighing, Rin cuddled into his warmth, nuzzling her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Well...that was nice, Lenny...but I think we should save that for when we're really bored..." she murmured, yawning afterwards.

"Whatever you say, princess." he said with a smile, kissing the top of her head just before the other fell asleep.

Fin.~


End file.
